The Life I Lead
by shrtcke128
Summary: Draco has lived a very cushy lifestyle. One that he has grown accustomed to. But what will his new feelings for a certain mudblood do to change the way he once thought?
1. Torture's Abound

**The Life I Lead**

**Draco Malfoy got slowly on the Hogwarts Express, on his way to his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Would this be the year? The year that he would finally fess up to the feelings he had since first seeing her his first year......the year that he would confess to her how he felt. He rolled his eyes as he saw his archrival Harry Potter climb into the compartment with his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He thought of calling out and saying something nasty to Harry but decided against it since it almost wasn't worth it anymore. Not that he'd admit it, but ever since Harry had beated him at almost everything since they started school, but he actually admired Harry in a way. I mean, how many young men could say they've fought a dark lord and live to tell the tale, several times over in fact. **

"**Hey Malfoy..." his fellow Slytherin goon, Crabbe sat down next to him, clapping his shoulder. "Crabbe..." he said looking over at his chubby friend. "Been eating all summer I see?" Malfoy asked trying to sound dominant and witty. Crabbe only gave Draco a hurt look before laughing it off. "Tried not to." He said grinning. Thing was, Malfoy wasn't such a bad guy. He could be nice, on occasion. **

**A few other Slytherin classmates joined them, including Goyle, and Malfoy's main squeeze, Pansy Parkinson. He liked Pansy, but she got to him, and not in a good way. She was quite annoying really, and he had been thinking about breaking up with her since the beginning of the summer. After all....he had to pursue his crush....her. **

**His thoughts drifted to her as the train rolled through the mountains. Her bright brown eyes, her wavy brown hair, her shining intellect, her voice.....**

"**Draco!....Draco!" his thoughts were disturbed as he looked over at Pansy trying to get his attention. "Where the bloody hell are you today?" she asked sounding annoyed that his every move or thought was for her. "Pansy im growing quite tired of your always trying for my attention. I'm not interested anymore, alright?! And I would appreciate it if you'd leave!" Malfoy said pointing his finger towards the hallway of the train. She gave him a hurt look and reluctantly left. "Malfoy....i mean, you two have been together for a long time, how could you NOT like her? She's just like you...rude, conniving, rich, and don't forget...pure blood." Goyle said picking up some butterbeer and drinking it down. "She just doesn't interest me anymore, alright!?" Malfoy replied quite defensively. Goyle gave him an apologetic look and left to find a washroom. Malfoy turned his head back towards the window and sighed as the train headed closer to Hogwarts. **

**The train finally arrived and he got off and walked towards the horseless carriages that took them to the front gate of his school. Since every one of them were quite full he reluctantly had to get in with Potter, Granger and Weasley. This was going to be a fun ride, even if it was short. They all tensed up as he stepped in. "What are YOU doing in here?!" Ron asked, clutching Hermione's hand. "What's it to you Weaselby?!" he asked glaring at Ron. "Mind your tongue Malfoy!" Harry cried. "I don't think I was talking to you Potter!" Draco retaliated. "Just let it go boys!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Yea, listen to the mudblood boys." Draco said grinning. Ron reached for his wand but Hermione stopped him. "Don't...." she said putting her arm out stopping him from pulling it out from his pocket. She glared at Draco as he looked from her to the outside of the carriage. He was sitting beside Harry, but he could've cared less about this. He was too busy worried about her and how she could possibly like him if she seemed happy with another. How could he ever be good enough? They arrived at the front gates and all got out of the carriage and Malfoy pushed his way to the front. Harry went to find Cho Chang his girl, as Hermione and Ron walked up the front gates hand in hand. **

**Draco rolled his eyes as the hat did its sorting for the first years. "I swear, it's the same year after year. Singing and sorting...." Goyle laughed as they took their seats and Dumbledore made his usual first term announcements. Their food appeared and everyone began eating. Draco's eyes drifted over to the Gryffindor table and landed on her hair. That wavy brown, bushy hair. _She's so beautiful, for a Mudblood._ He thought as he knocked himself out of the trance she seemed to always put on him. Not knowingly of course. He had to keep up the fact that he hated Granger. But, he ached to tell her how he felt. Damn his father, damn his family, damn his pure blood line! **

**The first day of classes began quite well for Hogwarts. Potions was Malfoy's favorite class. He knew that it would be with the Gryffindor's and this was good, because it meant seeing Hermione. _Okay Draco, keep up appearances, don't look at her too much...remember to call her a Mudblood if need be. _ He told himself after sitting down, looking around the room. His head of house, Professor Severus Snape entered the dungeon slamming the door. "Silence class....take out your cauldrons and start mixing this potion..." the ingredients appeared on the board with a wave of his wand. Misty grey whisps entered the air as the class prepared its potions for the day's marks. Draco found himself looking across the room more and more at Hermione, who was busy helping Harry mix his ingredients as she, had already finished hers. Snape was seen giving her perfect marks, and sneering at Potter, who was looking disgruntled. **

"**Mr. Malfoy..." Snape had approached Draco's cauldron, but he was so enthralled in Granger's working that he didn't even notice this. "Yes, professor..." "Why have you not started your potion?" he hated to do it, but Snape took 10 points away from his own house of Slytherin, and gave Draco zero marks for the day's work. Draco had always been a favorite student of Snape, but rules were rules. Draco couldn't help but blush as he announced this to the entire class. And for once, Harry laughed at him, and he was the one being embarrassed instead of Potter. **

"**Damn....potions...." Malfoy said for the first time ever as he sat down at the Slytherin table during lunch. It was kind of early in the afternoon so there weren't a lot of Slytherin's at the table as of yet, so Malfoy decided to actually work on some of his extra homework for Potions and Arithmancy. A few minutes later he saw Hermione sit at the Gryffindor table and wondered if he should go over, he needed help in his Arithmancy class but as soon as he went to stand up he saw Ron come in with his mini owl Pigwidgeon, scowled and sat back down. He decided then that he should ask her later about possible tutilage. _Yes, this could be a good thing. Granger, tutoring me....not that he really needed help....but as long as he got to spend some time alone with his favorite Mudblood....._**

**_Yes....be seeing you soon Miss Granger. _Draco sneered to himself as he walked out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons to find out who this year's Head Boy and Girl were....**

**Chapter Two coming soon....**

**Hey everyone! This is my first HP fan fiction and I hope you all like it so far...I know it's a bit boring, but aren't all first chapters?? I promise to get the ball rolling in the next few chapters! And I hope that you all will enjoy this Hermione/Draco fic as much as I love writing it! ï OH! If any of you could show me how to make a banner for this title I would greatly appreciate it! I find that having banners increases the reader's eye to seeing it and giving the story a shot! ï thanks!**


	2. Speaking Terms?

Chapter Two: Speaking Terms?

Malfoy walked back to the Slytherin dungeons. _I wonder if I should ask Granger to tutor me. Pretend I don't know what I'm doing. _He thought this as he rounded the corner. He saw Goyle standing outside the common room, and noticed he was staring at something on the wall.

"What are you staring at Goyle?" Draco drawled.

"Oh, hey Malfoy...looks like you made Head Boy......and so did that Mudblood, well Head Girl anyway...." He grinned to himself.

"Herm- I-I mean, Granger? Figures SHE would." He said scowling. Trying to play off the fact he almost said Hermione's first name.

"Yea, we all knew that. Even Crabbe and I." Goyle said saying the password to the Snake. "Serpent" and went inside with Draco following.

_Wow, this looks like it will be my year afterall. _Draco thought to himself. _Maybe I'll finally beat Potter at Quidditch. _But that, he thought again, was stretching it a little.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was celebrating with her boyfriend, Harry, and Ginny. "Congratulations, Herm!" Harry cried, giving Hermione a hug. "Thanks Harry." She replied smiling. Ron kissed her cheek. "Yea, congrats sweets, you deserve it." He said kissing her nose, making her laugh. "Thanks Ron."

Hermione then wished everyone a good night and decided that she needed to do some studying for her Arithmancy.

She arrived in the library at a quarter to nine, knowing there would be hardly anyone in there at the time. She hummed a little tune as she picked out her favorite spot in the corner next to one of the large windows that cascaded the night sky and the full moon. She looked up and wondered how Professor Lupin might be dealing. What she didn't know was that someone had spied her from across the room.

Draco grinned at the beauty that was so close, yet so far away from him.

He started to walk over slowly and as he reached her desk, she spoke first,

"Malfoy, don't even say you're coming over here to talk to me, because I certainly don't have anything to say to you. Especially since we haven't been polite to one another since day one here at Hogwarts." She looked up from her book looking into those cold icey grey/blue eyes. She couldn't read them.

"What makes you think I came over to say something NICE Granger?" he asked with a sneer.

"Yes, I forgot that you simply aren't capable of nice. Its not even in your vocabulary." She said getting up to look up a word in her book.

He followed her with his eyes.

"Look I came over to ask you something.....a favor if you will." Draco said getting somewhat impatient. This girl had always gotten to him. Since she reminded him a little of Harry. Harry wasn't smart or anything, like he was, but he had always beaten him at everything that was practically Magical or atheletic.

Hermione beated him at everything academic, and his frustration with the Mudblood was starting to get to him.

Hermione chortled at this request, _what was this favor? _ She thought to herself as she looked over from the shelf, to Malfoy, who had his back against the bookcase and was looking at her, with an almost nice look to his eyes.

"Granger...you there?" Malfoy asked putting his hand up and waving it in front of her.

"Yes, yes I'm here!" she protested.

"What do you want exactly Malfoy, I haven't got all day." She said crossing her arms, it was her turn to become impatient.

"Wow, that was almost Slytherin like. Anyway....i need you to um....um..."

"Spit it out Malfoy!" Hermione cried.

"Alright already! I need some help with my Arithmancy class." He said waiting for Hermione to laugh at him, but surprisingly she didn't.

"Alright, I'll help you. But, only if you don't go blabbing to your friends about this. I really don't need more Slytherin's bothering me, and teasing me for helping you." Hermione agreed turning away going back to her desk.

"Deal, Granger." He said starting to walk away.

"Hey Malfoy..." Hermione started.

"Yes...." Draco asked.

"Um, congratulations.....on becoming Head Boy." Hermione said in an almost sincere voice.

Draco turned to face her.

"Uh, right.....you too, congrats." He replied, sneered and then walked out the library doors.

Phase One: Speaking terms: Check.

Malfoy said to himself.

Phase two is beginning tomorrow. Draco chuckled to himself as he went through the common room up to his bedroom, and got into bed.

"Tomorrow is looking bright." Draco said aloud as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Hermione's Struggle

Come on guys...PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE review me! I'd really appreciate the feedback

Chapter Three : Hermione's struggle

A few days after having the "discussion" with Draco, Hermione had been contemplating on whether or not she'd actually want to be in his prescense for more than 5 minutes. But, who knows maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said entering the common room. He had just come back with Ron from Quidditch practice and they both desperately needed showers.

"Hey guys. Listen, I uh- need to go to the library" Hermione started but was cut off by Ron.

"Big surprise there, babe." Ron chuckled.

"-Anyway, I need to go to help a friend with their Arithmacy and I wont be back 'til dinner so don't wait up." She said leaving the room.

"She sure has had her mind on other things hasn't she mate?" Ron asked.

"I wouldn't worry about her too much Ron, you know her. Always preoccupied." Harry said trying to console his best friend.

"I know, I know, I just feel lately like.....well, like I'm being shut out. I don't know why either. I mean, I care so deeply for her." Ron sighed.

The boy who lived looked at his red haired, freckled friend and sat down beside him clapping his shoulder.

"I'm sure its really because she is busy mate. Don't read too much into it alright?" his green eyes looking over at Ron's blue one's.

"Yea....yea you're probably right." Ron said.

"Aren't I always?" Harry asked slyly.

"Don't push it Potter." Ron quirked.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't Weasley?" Harry chuckled.

"Wanna play some wizard chess?" Ron asked.

"Sure, why not?" Harry asked.

Meanwhile as Harry and Ron were playing away, Hermione was entering the library looking around for Malfoy.

She didn't have to search long because he was sitting in the chair she was in just a few days before.

"Glad to see you've finally decided to show. I was about to have to come and look for you Granger, and Malfoy's aren't accustomed to have to look too long for anything." Draco said dryly as she set her books down on the table.

"Rule one, Malfoy. Don't push it." Hermione said. "The only reason why I agreed to help you was because it would be a nice review for me." Hermione quipped.

"Fine, lets get started then." Draco said looking down at his piece of parchment that Professor Binns had given them at the start of the week.

After a few hours of looking up phrases and words and going over different equations Draco felt like he memorized the entire chapter and had begun writing his parchment. Slowly of course, he didn't want Hermione figuring he no longer needed tutoring.

"Seems like you're getting it." Hermione said, smiling a little over at Draco.

"Yes, seems that way." Draco sneered.

Draco looks really good today. Hermione thought, but then scolded herself. "No, no Granger you cant start thinking THINGS about Malfoy. It's well....its Malfoy for goodness sakes!!

"Hello.....earth to the Mudblood!" Draco said snapping his fingers in front of her.

Hermione came back from her thoughts and glared at him, that comment made all those lovely thoughts about him disappear.

"Rule number two Draco. When we are studying together you are NOT allowed to call me a Mudblood, or I will cancel future sessions!" Hermione was practically fuming now.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist. Cant you think of it as a term of endearment?" Draco asked grinning at her.

"No! Now, finish your homework before I hex you." She finished re-organzing her to do list.

15 minutes later it seemed they were done and it was way passed dinner. Hermione was sooo hungry and wished that her stomach would quite growling.

"You hungry?" Draco asked as they were getting up from their work desk.

"A little." She replied looking at her watch.

"Good Lord! It's 11pm!" she cried wishing that Ron and Harry had known she wasn't gonna be a dinner that way they could've snagged her some dinner.

"Come with me, I'll get us something." Draco offered. Hermione held back.

Draco scoffed. "Granger I wont bite you, now are you hungry or not? All I have to do is sneak into the kitchens and force the elves to make us something. I'm hungry too, remember we were both here studying."

"Don't force them if they don't want to."

Draco remembered how in their third year and Hermione started S.P.E.W. it was all over school and a huge joke in the Slytherin house.

Draco sneered as he thought of this, but decided not to comment. This might hurt his chances of getting close to her and he had already pushed it earlier.

"Be back in a sec." And he disappeared from view, and came back a few minutes later with a tray full of goodies. Sandwiches, butterbeer, mince pie, and pumpkin pie.

"Oh, this looks wonderful!" Hermione cried and she leaned over and hugged him. This shocked the both of them.

Draco tensed as she pulled her arms around him and he breathed in her scent. Cinnamon and brown sugar.

Hermione didn't know what came over her. I guess its probably because she thought this would be the kind of thing Harry or Ron would do for her that it didn't occur to her until after her arms were snaked around his neck that this was her mortal enemy.

Hermione cleared her throat. "S-s-sorry. I-I mean, thank you." She said looking up at him.

"No need to apologize madam. I only got the trey because I was hungry myself." Draco grinned trying to recover from her wonderful smell.

They ate the food quickly because even though they were Head Boy and Girl they didn't want to be caught out after hours.

They said their goodbyes midway to each of their houses. Hermione watched Draco leave and she slowly made her way back up to her common room.

_I cant believe I hugged Malfoy! That wasn't the best of moves Granger! I mean, what would Harry and Ron have done if they saw me hugging him?! _She thought wildly as she reached portrait of the fat lady.

"Pumpkin spice." She said and was let into her common room.

Needless to say, Hermione didn't sleep very well the night of.


	4. The Watcher

Yaaay! I have some reviews! Many thanks to all and I hope that I improve with each chapter! Much love!

Chapter Four: The Watcher

Hermione woke and was pleasantly surprised that it was indeed Friday and the first Hogsmeade Weekend. She smiled broadly as she made her way down to the common room.

Ron met her. "Hey there, sweetheart." He kissed her temple.

"Hey Ron. I'm sorry about last nite. I really meant to be in earlier than midnight." She said with slight edge of guilt in her voice.

"Its fine, I'm sure you and your friend were very busy." He said looking over at her.

"Hermione.....who was it you said you were tutoring?" Harry asked suddenly, giving her a look of knowing.

"Oh, didn't I mention it before?" She asked feeling the room was getting hotter.

"No, no you didn't." Ron said arms crossed.

"Oh, uhh, just someone from my class. That's all." She shrugged.

"Hermione, I mean, you can tell us." Harry said looking down at her petite form.

She hated lying to them, but what was she to do? She couldn't just tell them that it was Draco that she was tutoring. They'd never let her live it down, especially Ron.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise to understand why I'm it and not blow up at me." She stated.

"Let me guess..." Harry started.

"Its D-Malfoy..." She started to say Malfoy's first name but thought they'd get even more upset if she referred to him on a first name basis.

"WHAT!?!?!" Ron cried.

"Ron....Ronald, now please just calm yourself and let me explain." She said softly.

"'MIONE!!! I mean, what the fuck!?!?!" he cried again in hysterics.

"RONALD!! DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME!!!!" she yelled in his face.

"Ron, maybe I should talk to her.....just go to breakfast and we'll be down in a second. Please....." Harry begged.

Ron clenched his fists and you could see the vein in his forhead beginning to pop out.

"I'll see you in a minute then." Ron said simply and slammed the door behind him.

Harry turned towards Hermione and she looked at the floor ashamed for not telling them in the first place. Least of all Harry. I mean, he was the understanding one of the group.

"'Mione. I know Ron probably didn't have the right to yell....but I can understand his anger. I mean, think about it from his point of view; it would be like me and him suddenly wanting to hang out with Malfoy suddenly. Wouldn't that come as a shock to you?" Harry asked sitting down on the plush couch.

"Yes, I guess it would. I was just so scared of you finding out." She said looking away.

"Well, I've known for the past week." He said looking over at her.

"I think because you've been so quiet and you wouldn't say....instead just saying it was a 'friend'."

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry! Do you think Ron and I can move past this?" She asked her eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

"Of course! Ron is just very confused and surprised right now. Just give him a day or two to cool off. I know you care for him." He said stroking her hair.

"Thanks Harry, you're a true friend." She said smiling.

"No Problem Hermy." Harry giggled at Grawp's name for her.

"Ugh." She laughed.

"Let's go down and eat, I'm starved."

They arrived down in the Great Hall just as Ron was finishing. He moved passed them without so much as a hello. Harry gave him a look but assumed that Ron only ignored it and went back up to his common room.

"Well, at least he's LOOKING at you." Harry consoled giving Hermione a pat.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

She noticed while she was eating that Draco was looking over at her. He had a smirk of triumph on his face. She made a mental note to ask him what it was about later. But first, it was time for Charms class.

Charms went by quickly as it usually did because everyone was almost always a study group course. Professor Flitwick occasionally made his way over to certain groups who looked like they may need help in their wand waving. This left Hermione, Harry, and Ron time to chat if they needed to.

Ron still wasn't talking to anyone and decided not to sit with his two best friends today. Instead, he sat with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. But, Harry noticed that he seemed to be looking over quite a lot in their general direction.

Harry looked between his two friends.

_This isn't worth their fighting. I wonder if I should have a chat with Malfoy about all this. Hmmmmmm._ Harry's thoughts were broken as he felt Hermione gently grab his arm.

"Come on Harry, its time for Potions!" she cried, "And then, Hogsmeade!" her grin was enough to light a room. Harry couldn't help but grin back.

Then entered Potions ready for anything as they heard Snape's cold and monotone voice from the door.

"There will be no unnecessary conversation as we mix this potion today. IF I do hear anything not related to today 's potions there WILL be points deducted am I crystal clear?" he glared in Harry's direction.

He took the quiet of the room as a 'yes' and with a wave of his wand the potion ingredients were added to the board.

"Begin now."

Hermione was seated next to Neville in order to help with his potsions. Ever since their first year, Neville had been absolutely terrified of Professor Snape and for good reason. The man was unbearable at times. Even though he was in the Order, he was still a royal pain in the ass.

Hermione read the instructions and went to go get the ingredients from the cupboard in the corner of the room.

"Hurry up Granger, there are other people here waiting for you to get out of the way." Malfoy's drawl could be heard from across the room. He smirked at her as she pushed her way passed him and she felt something being placed in her pocket. She gave him and odd look and walked back to her seat where she and Neville began to mix the ingredients.

I wonder what he has left me, and why he would do it in clear view of Snape. Hermione thought as she poured the potion into a flask at the end of class.

Let Hogsmeade weekend commence!


	5. Hogsmeade withDraco?

Chapter Five: Hogsmeade Trip with.....Draco?

Hermione walked slowly down the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower. She has gotten the note that Malfoy had left her, but had yet to open it. She just stared at the folded parchment as she said the password to the fat lady and clamored into the empty room.

She gathered her things but before she left she decided she better give this note a read.

Hey Granger,

Look I wanted to ask you if you might be inclined to join me at the Three Broomsticks for some lunch and possibly walk around together. I'll be there at noon and I'll wait for fifteen minutes, if you don't show by 12:15 then I'll know that you'd rather enjoy your time with Potter and Weaselby.

Waiting patiently,

Draco Malfoy

Hermione placed the piece of paper in her pocket as she walked outside in the cool fall air. She joined Harry and Ron in the horseless carriages that took them to Hogsmeade. She couldn't believe that Draco had asked her to out.....well sort of. How was she going to get rid of Harry and Ron? Wow, was she actually thinking of ditching her best friends for her arch ememy. A small smile crept across her face as she had made her decision. After all, it was only for a few hours.

They arrived at Hogsmeade at 11:55, only five minutes to get to the Three Broomsticks. Okay, now to lose Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys, um....would you mind it if I were to go look for some gifts for....for....um..." Hermione tried to think of an excuse.

"That's okay Hermy, go and get us our Christmas gifts its alright." Harry winked.

"Hey!" Hermione cried giggling, she just went with it.

Harry and Ron laughed as they went in the opposite direction away from the restaurant and headed towards Honey Dukes.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Okay, now to meet up with Draco. She thought to herself, as she felt a leap within her chest. She was actually a little anxious to see him.

Meanwhile, Draco was rubbing his hands vigorously together, they were all sweaty. He picked up his wand, and did an anti sweat spell on them. He had just finished his incantation as he saw the bushy haired but beautiful brunette make her way into the restaurant. His smile lit up as he saw her enter.

She saw him from the entrance and smiled back. Wow, he really does have a gorgeous face, when he smiles. She thought as she walked over.

"You got my note obviously." He said getting up and being the gentleman he is, he slid her chair out for her.

"Obviously." She echoed and sat down thanking him.

A waiter made his way over and took their orders.

Hermione cleared her throat to speak: "Draco...did you really need those tutoring lessons from me, or were you just using that as an excuse to get to know me?"

It had only been about a month since they had started those meetings but Draco had used them to his advantage and even though he always gave her a hard time, he reveled in them to get to know her better.

"What do you take me for?" he asked trying to play off the fact.

"A sneaky Slytherin who will do anything to get what he wants." She said simply taking a sip of her butterbeer.

He smirked. "You're right as usual." He drawled.

"But you still haven't answered my question." She said.

Draco sighed. "I would think that a Gryffindor as clever and smart as yourself would have figured that out by now." He said looking into her eyes. Those amber eyes that seemed to see right into his soul.

"Then I would say yes, you were just using them to get to know me." She smiled.

"Right again."

Why had he told her the truth? Why couldn't he have lied?

He pondered this as he felt something enclose his hand. He looked down at the table. It was Hermoine's hand reaching for his.

A smile crept over his blonde head, and he gently clasped her hand in his. This was going to be a good day.

They talked for a few more hours in the Three Broomsticks and just enjoyed each other's company, until they were told my madame Rosmerta that she'd need to clean the place up for dinner. They left and started walking down street and peered into a few shops.

"So you really don't want to be a death eater do you?" Hermione asked.

"No, no I don't. I mean I used to admire my father and all he stood for. But, that was until last year when I found out just how badly he wanted power. I mean, he'd kill me if he knew what I really wanted to do." He said quietly looking over at the amber eyed girl.

"And what's that?"

"What's what?"

Hermione giggled, "Draco, what do you want to be..."

"Oh...alright, I'll tell you but you have to promise that you want tell a soul." He stated.

"Promise." She paused crassing her heart.

Draco sighed. "I would love to be the Potions master at Hogwarts."

Hermione stopped walking.

"Please don't make a scene." Draco pleaded but keeping his ever Malfoy cool.

"Its not that....Draco, that's great! I mean, I knew that you looked up to Snape but I never knew that much. Have you told him?" she asked.

"Well, not exactly. Snape may favor me, but he's actually the most approachable person." Draco said.

"I think you should tell him as soon as you can. It'd be fabulous. You'd be famous at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled.

"What? Like Potter?? No thanks." He said laughing at the thought.

"Draco...."

"Yeah...."

"I mean really....why is it that you hate Harry so much? I mean, I CAN understand the whole reason about Ron's family and all since its what you were taught to think, but Harry.....i mean, why??" she finished staring at Draco not wanting to move.

He looked at her worried eyes and said, "It's not really that I hate him. It's just that he's considered a saint here, and its annoying really. He's beaten me at everything, except grades. He's got a stupid little fan club and he didn't do a damn thing!"

"But, Draco he didn't ask for it. You're right, he didn't DO anything. Its not his fault.... What, do you think he ENJOYS the attention he gets from others?" Hermione asked.

"Seems to me he does."

"Well, youre wrong. Imagine living a life you knew was cursed. Imagine, not knowing who your parents are, imagine growing up with hateful relatives who lock you up in a cupboard for 11 years; only to discover who you really are and that you'd be lied to, and that scar on your head isn't some cut. It's a mark of someone with a cursed life and one that could entail that you have to be killed in order for others to live. That's Harry's life everyday." Hermione finished her little speech and looked up at Draco. She couldn't read his thoughts.

Maybe Potter doesn't deserve it, but he could've fooled me.

Draco thought this and only shrugged at Hermione who huffed at him, but kept walking with Draco.

They knew that they had to get back to the carriages.

It was time to go home.

"Hermione...."

"Draco...."

"I...uh....i had a good time with you. I mean it was fun, getting to talk to you." Draco smiled.

"Yea, me too." Hermione returned the smile.

She leaned over, kissed him on the cheek and walked around the corner to where the carriages were waiting and joined her classmates.

Draco stood there dazed.

Wow, he thought to himself.

He walked out of the shadows and joined his fellow Slytherins and got into the carriage.

Maybe I should talk to Potter about a few things, other than his past, but more like things that are in the present and maybe even the future. Draco thought as driverless carriages took them back to Hogwarts....

Alright there's your update, PLEASE review me!!!!! ALSO!!!! If someone could tell me how to make a BANNER that'd be great!!! I wanna make one for this story!!! THANKS!!!!!


	6. Harry Potter meet Draco Malfoy

Chapter Six: Harry Potter, Meet Draco Malfoy 

Over the next few days Hermione and Draco laid low. They didn't want certain people to discover what was really going on with them. Or, strike that....they didn't want ANYONE to find out what was going on. But, lately Draco had been seriously thinking of speaking with Harry. He felt like if he really wanted to know Hermione he should get to know at least one of her friends. And since he had hardly any respect for Weasley, it might as well be Potter.

Draco sighed, did he really have the balls to do this?

Of course he did! He's a Malfoy.

But, having an actual conversation with his enemy practically made him want to be sick, not to mention ruin his reputation.

Draco knew the reason behind his thinking, Hermione. For her, he'd do anything to win her charms.

So, when Christmas came rolling around he called his father telling him that he wouldn't be coming home this December because of more 'important matters' at Hogwarts.

Draco walked slowly up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. His palms were slightly sweaty and he could feel his heart beathing rapidly in his chest. He knew that most of the school was on vacation so he really wasn't worried about anyone seeing him. But, he was most concerned he might have a run in with Ron or worse Hermione. He didn't want to be caught. And since he hadn't told Potter of this unexpected, and most likely unwanted visit he was praying silently that Harry wouldn't hex him when he found who was at the painting of the fat lady.

He cautiously approached her, and looked up at her pink dress and almost manly features.

"And what do YOU want Slytherin?" she asked leering down at him.

"Only to speak with Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry, but I cant just let you in I-"

She was cut off, because at that very moment her frame was being swung open and out clamored Harry.

Draco cleared his throat and Harry looked at him with a great deal of suspicion.

"What are you doing up here, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I-I only wanted to speak with you Potter." Draco replied almost losing his cool.

"How do I know you're not up here to pull a prank on me or hex me for that matter?" Harry looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I've left my wand back in the dungeons and besides its about Hermione."

Draco had said all this just as Harry was walking past him.

Harry turned around to face the Slytherin Prince.

"What about her?" Harry was intrigued so say the least.

"Why don't we walk out to the Quidditch pitch and have this discussion, we wouldn't want any prying eyes would we?" Draco asked.

"No...no definitely not."

They walked slowly but separately to the pitch. Harry sat down on one of the bleachers high above the ground, while Draco sat a few rows up from him.

"Well...." Harry asked looking up at Draco with great dislike.

"Look Potter, I didn't want to do this, ever. I mean, have an actual conversation with you. It's against everything I believe in as a Malfoy. But...I –I- I'm afraid I cant help what I'm feeling..... I really care for her." Draco said brushing his hand threw his hair.

"You....you care for Hermione?" Harry almost found himself laughing into hysterics.

"Good one Malfoy, now tell me why we're REALLY out here, its freezing!"

"Listen POTTER.... I am quite serious. I am also really wanting to discuss the matter with you, like civilized wizards." Draco drawled.

Harry could barely believe his ears. What if Malfoy was telling the truth?

"Alright Malfoy, five minutes...that's how much time I'll give you to explain yourself." Harry said staring at him.

"Thing is, I care about her. I have ever since third year when she punched me. Let's just say I have respect for a woman who can take care of herself."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Potter, you're one of her best friends. I just....look as weird as it may sound, especially coming from me, I've changed....somewhat."

"Somewhat how? What have you ever done that is for the better good. What have you done that will make people think that you're not your father?" Harry asked.

"Look, I definitely do NOT want to be him. I'm no death eater. I know that I have said and done some things that would make people think otherwise, but I am trying."

"Sorry Malfoy, until you can show me, and the rest of the school that you're different I just wont believe it."

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon."

"Why? Cause youre a coward?!"

Harry was getting pissed off, this conversation wasn't making sense in his mind. He was so confused. Where was Hermione in all this? Why couldn't Draco go back to being Sneaky Slytherin asshole?

"I am not ready for that yet....baby steps." Draco chuckled.

"Fine, but where does Hermione fit? Why her? Why my best friend, and may I remind you, Ron's GRILFRIEND?"

"I know her and Weaselby are dating....but I have a feeling she's starting to feel me." Draco grinned at Harry.

Harry stood up, he couldn't take listening to this pompous ass any longer.

"If you want me to hear you out, DON'T talk about Hermione or Ron that way....do you understand me ferret head?!"

"Fine, fine alright, look....what do you think I should do?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears....

Draco.....

Asking for HIS help!?!

IF ONLY HE HAD A CAMERA!!!!! Or a tape recorder for this....

"I don't know Malfoy, but I don't approve of it one bit. Please don't ask me to help you because I just wont. They are two of my best friends, and my family for that matter. I wont choose. And quite frankly I don't trust you. I'm sorry, but youre going to have to leave it because you'll only end up hurting Hermione and Ron, well Ron will break your face and I wont stop him."

With that, Harry turned to leave.

What he didn't hear was Malfoy muttering under his breath.

"Oh no, Potter. I WILL have Hermione one way....or another....."


	7. Harry wants a word

Chapter Seven: Harry wants a Word 

Harry was fuming. He could not believe his ears, or his eyes. That.... Ferret, talking to him, asking HIS advice on....Hermione.

He stomped into the common room.

"HERMIONE!!!! I would like a word with you, NOW!" he called, his blood boiling. Things had to be explained.

Hermione came out of the girls room, "Harry what-"

She was cut off when she saw the look on Harry's face. It was a look of disappointment, rage and most of all worry.

"Let's take a walk." Was all that Harry said as he heard Hermione's footsteps follow him out of the common room. Harry knew that him being a prefect and Hermione being head girl, they wouldn't get into too much trouble if they were caught out after hours. But, they quietly walked the halls until the found the Room of Requirement.

He allowed Hermione to go in first and then he slammed the door behind him, not caring if someone heard.

"Explain yourself." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I would Harry, if I knew what you were going on about."

"Don't play games with me Hermione Granger!! Is it true that you and that.....that.....FERRET are seeing each other!?!?!" He was screaming at her and he knew deep down this was not the way to handle it but he couldn't help his rage at the moment. He was just so....angry with her. His best friend out galavanting with that....that....SLYTHERIN PRINCE.

"How did you...I mean....where..... how!?!" was all that would come out of Hermione's confused mind.

"HE told me. HE wanted to talk to me today, he dared to come up to your relationship with him. He said he wanted to try to get to know me and Ron for you. So all I want to know is why Hermione, why HIM!?! Has he really changed?" Harry was beginning to calm down now and he was surprised that Hermione was really keeping her cool about the situation.

"Well I really don't know Harry. Look, I'm sorry I lied to you and Ron about everything. I know its shocking. I don't really know what is going on with Draco and I. I know that he IS different. I think he's really starting to make some sort of change. Look, I don't expect you guys to like each other, but please Harry, please be civil to one another. I would like more people to know about us, but I just think its best that we do this thing delicately."

Harry thought about it for a moment then sat down on the cold stone floor and put his head in his hands. He rubbed his temples slowly and looked up at Hermione. She was now sitting across from him, her legs Indian style.

"Did he really say all those things?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes....yes he did. He really seems to care for you. Good Lord, I almost thought it wasn't possible for him to care for another, didn't think it was part of being a Malfoy." Harry chuckled.

Hermione giggled. "I was surprised too when I realized he started coming around. I mean, it was so weird, but I wanted to give him a chance to explain himself."

They talked for another half hour and caught up on old times. It was good to finally have someone to talk to. Hermione didn't realize just how much she had missed talking to one of her dearest friends.

They said their goodbyes in the common room and Harry headed up to bed.

But, Hermione had other plans....one that involved a platinum blonde with piercing blue gray eyes.....

Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to leave you guys wanting more!!! CLIFFY! ï please review me! Thanks, and let me know who wants to do a banner. I would REALLY REALLY LIKE ONE! ï


	8. Late Night Meeting

Chapter Eight: Late Night Meeting 

Hermione accioed Harry's invisibility cloak and the Maurauder's Map so she could make her way down to the Dungeon's undetected. She wanted to see Draco. She smiled to herself.

_My Draco_. She thought and quickened her pace down to the dungeons.

She reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Now to get in. How was she to accomplish this task? She didn't know the password, even though she was Head Girl, she couldn't abuse her power.

She decided to wait outside as she still had on Harry's cloak and wait to see if someone were to come out. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had one thing in common: neither abided by the rules.

So, surely someone would sneak out to get a late night snack or go on a late date or something, anything to get Hermione inside to see Draco.

Finally after waiting a good half hour, she heard the Gargoyle guarding the common room slide out. She saw that pug faced Pansy Parkinson slip outside with who looked like Blaise Zabini. Hermione shrugged. Blaise had reached a new low with her.

She slipped passed the pair as the gargoyle slowly closed shut. Now, to find Draco's private room.

As her private room was just North of the rest of the dorms, Hermione figured that his would be too.

Sure enough, just as she walked quietly passed the dorms there was a separate hallway leading to Draco's room.

She realized she still had the cloak over her and figured it would be safe to take it off. Hermione hoped that Draco wasn't 'busy' or 'with' anyone at the moment.

She quietly knocked.

She heard his footsteps approaching; her heart was beating in her chest.

"Pansy I told you GO AWAY!!!" Draco cried as he swung open the door.

A look of shock formed on Draco's face. How did she get here?

"Hermione-" He started to question her but was cut off by her.

She couldn't take it any longer; she grabbed his neck and pulled him to her. Hermione didn't know what was coming over her. It scared her but excited her at the same time. And anyway, it didn't matter at the moment because she was kissing Draco. A very passionate and sensual kiss.

Her arms snaked around his neck and he pulled her closer to his chest. He shut the door while still clinging to her lips. They awkwardly made it to his bed and he slowly laid her down never breaking their kissing.

Her arms rubbed up and down his back, and she let out a quiet moan. Draco's hands went up to her cheeks and rubbed circles around them and he felt something wet cascade one of his fingers.

He slowly pulled away.

"Hey...hey....what's wrong 'Mione?" Draco whispered softly.

"It's just...I...I've never felt this way. Harry told me what you said about me. Is it true? Do you really love me?" She asked her now puffy doe eyes looked up at him.

Draco chuckled, "Of course I do." He kissed her forehead. "I love you Hermione Granger."

"I'm so happy." She giggled.

"Me too." Draco was now cradling her in his arms and caressing her back warmly.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Well, (giggle) I sort of 'borrowed' Harry's invisibility cloak and waited until someone came out of your common room." She turned over so she was now facing him.

Draco had a sexy grin on his lips.

"How very Slytherin of you love."

"Draco, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's have a lot more in common than people like to think."

"I know they do, but its not polite for one to talk about it openly."

"Good Lord Draco, the people in this place need to grow up. Lord Voldemort will be back with a vengeance and we need to be ready. Do you think maybe we could try uniting the school?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed, "I don't know...I mean no one even knows I'm different now. How do you think they'll react if we all of a sudden just come out and say that we're together and we expect everyone to deal with it by joining arms?"

Hermione thought about this. "I don't know either but we need to think of something."

"Let's not worry with that now, I finally have you here in my arms and all I wanna do is snog you my lips are numb and you fall asleep here, and wake up with me cooking you breakfast." Draco smiled down at her.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course my love."

Draco stroked her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair.

This felt right. Everything about Draco was right, his smell, his eyes, and his hair, even his sneer. They were doing something to her. She knew she was definitely in love.

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

He pulled her close so now that she was on top of him.

"I love you too 'Mione."

They fell asleep that night unaware what tomorrow would bring, and at that moment neither cared. Hermione was finally starting to live in the now and not be constantly barraged with worry about tomorrow and the next day. And Draco was finally beginning to understand what it truly felt like to be loved and adored in the way that he was always meant to. They were starting to become the people they were always meant to be.


	9. Telling Ron

Chapter Nine: Telling Ron 

Hermione woke the next morning and stretched, when she finally realized where she was, she sat straight up shocked at what she had done.

They hadn't slept together...well, had sex, but they definitely turned a corner in there 'relationship', but in all the excitement that had occurred the night before Hermione had forgotten one minor detail....Ron.

Great, You've really messed this one up Granger, she thought to herself.

"Morning...."

Hermione turned, Draco was peering up at her, a smile played on his lips and he looked so natural, so happy so incredibly sexy that all she wanted to do was stay in his arms and not worry about what lay in the very near future.

"Hey..." she said softly.

"What is it?" Draco asked kissing her arm.

"Its just....well...its Ron....he still thinks we're together..."

"Oh...well let him down easy, Weaselby will be fine."

"Draco, this isn't a time for your snarky attitude about Ron, or what you feel about him and his family. Please be a little compassionate."

"I am being 'compassionate'. I did suggest you let him down easy."

"You're just happy because you're getting me in the end. Think of how Ron is going to feel. I'm scared to even look at him in the eye now, because I've had these feelings for you and I've had to hide them. I don't want to hurt Ron at all. He's been a wonderful boyfriend and even greater friend to me."

Draco sat up and looked at her. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her back.

"Would you want me to be there when you do tell him?" He asked.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, he'd probably Adava Kadarva you faster than you can say Quidditch. Just leave this up to me, I'll think of something."

"Okay, but you know where to find me if you change your mind. I love you." He kissed her nose and she hugged him.

Draco had really changed and she prayed that someday Ron would forgive her. She loved Ron, really she did, but she wasn't IN love with him and she felt that now was as good a time as any to be honest with him about her feelings. But, this wasn't to say she wasn't scared shitless.

Hermione had returned to the Gryffindor common room without being seen, she still had Harry's cloak and had followed Draco out of the Dungeon's when he had left for lunch. She brushed past him to let him know that she got out okay and he smirked as he smelled her honey suckle hair.

She replaced Harry's cloak in his trunk and decided to skip lunch and simply wait by the warm fire to collect her thoughts before Ron came back from Potions class. She really had been neglecting her studies lately all because of a certain blonde boy she had had her mind on. Now all she could do was think of a certain red head that was about to come through that painting.

What to say....what to say.....

She was just sorting through her thoughts when she heard laughter coming through the portrait. It was Harry's laugh and she could hear Ron's voice.

"I'm telling you...the look on Blaise's face when that Boggart charged forward!! Classic I'm telling you!" Ron was laughing so hard and he looked so care free that it hurt Hermione's heart to be telling him at this moment but she knew if she put it off any longer it would only cause them both more heartache.

"Um...hey guys...."

"Hey Hermy..."

"Hey sweetie.." Ron rushed over to her side and kissed her softly on the lips. They seemed a little chapped, must've been from the cold air.

"Um...Harry, would you mind if I had a chat with Ron alone for a while....i have something I need to discuss with him."

Hermione gave him a look and that was all he needed, Harry knew what was coming. He nodded and went up to the Boy's dorm rooms.

"What is it babe?"

"Uh, well....lets sit."

"Okay....look Hermione I know we haven't been spending a lot of time together. But hey, we're in our seventh year, people get busy. It doesn't mean I don't love you any less."

Ron's eyes were so blue, so child like. Hermione remembered a time when she would get so lost in them. It was true, there was a time when she felt she could love Ron. But, being with Draco was completely new to her. She wanted to know what it was like. She only prayed that Ron would understand that he could forgive her.

"Ron....i feel like its my fault that we haven't spent time together and there's a reason for it."

She paused and looked down at her long skirt. She couldn't look him in the eye. She was so frightened of what was to come.

"Okay...well tell me, I'll understand."

"No, no I'm afraid that's the problem, you wont."

"Hermione, I know you and I have fought about some petty things, but as long as you're honest...as our relationship stays honest....there's nothing that can surprise me."

"That's the thing Ron, .....I haven't been honest with you."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Um, you know how I've been tutoring someone on and off in Arithmancy?"

"Yea...."

"Well, that someone is .....is....Malfoy."

"Wow, well Hermione I mean, I guess everyone needs help sometimes even that git. Is that what this is about because you needn't worry....I'm not mad at you."

"Well, yes....i mean no....i mean yes, its PART of what I wanted to tell you."

"okay, well out with it."

Ron was playing with her now, look at him...his eyes filled with laughter, he was so naïve. Why, why did she have to play the bad guy?

"You see Ron....Draco....Malfoy and I um....we sort of ....like each other....and well-"

"Wait....wait a minute....what do you mean you LIKE each other? When did this happen....how....."

"I've been trying to tell for the past few weeks, but we've both been so busy and I've been so worried about you'd think. Ron, I love you I really do, but im not IN love with you. You're one of my best friends and no matter what you may think of me, you will ALWAYS be my hero. You and Harry. Draco...he's different now...he's kind and understanding, he's not who we thought he was."

Ron's face was the color of puce. Hermione could tell he was just about to explode with rage. She was so scared he was going to hit her or worse. But he didn't. He just stared off into the fire. Finally he spoke,

"Excuse me, I think im going to go up to my room now. Goodnight Hermione."

"But-"

"DON'T HERMIONE, JUST DON'T!" Ron threw his arms up in the air and didn't look back at her as he stalked up the steps.

Hermione sat down on the couch again and pulled her legs up to her knees and thought about what she had just done. Tears started to fall and she began to sob quietly at first until she let out a cry. She knew that she had broken her best friend's heart.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, but she already knew who it was. His green emerald eyes shown through his glasses. She stood up and threw her arms around Harry. He whispered condolences in her ear and tried his best to comfort his best friend in her time of need.

"I think we both should go and talk to Draco....lets give Ron some space for while...."

"Okay..." Was all Hermione could utter as she followed Harry out of the common room to find the other source of this complication.


	10. Discussion with Draco

Chapter Ten: Discussions with Draco 

So as Ron went up to his room, Harry and Hermione decided it would be best if they were to visit Draco and discuss their next move. Harry only wanted what was best for Hermione and he wanted to be sure that she would be in good hands. He knew how much she had meant to Ron and the last thing Harry needed was Ron trying to kill Draco.

They arrived at the dungeons and Hermione said the password Draco had given her so she could come whenever she wanted. She was thankful for this but wondered if it was really a good idea, seeing as how the Slytherins weren't too fond of Gryffindors, Draco's girlfriend or not.

They stepped in and were of course, greeted with a few glares and scowls. Harry and Hermione headed directly for Draco's room. She knocked quietly and waited for him to answer. No less than ten seconds later, Draco opened the door to reveal himself in nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. Harry made a retching sound to note his approval.

"Well well, didn't expect to see you here Potter. Hello Hermione, here let me go get changed and I'll be right with you." He left the door open so they could come in and Draco went to change into some more proper attire. Hermione shut his door and sat on the bed waiting for his return. Harry was noticeably uncomfortable as he was looking around his room.

"Alright, well to what do I owe the pleasure Potter? I mean, Hermione is always welcome, but you however..."

"However nothing Malfoy, you should know why we're here." Harry scowled at him.

"Actually no, Potter I do not. Care to enlighten me?"

"Gladly, we are...well, Hermione is here to tell you something..."

"And what is that my love?" Draco looked over at her and took her hand in his.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I told Ron about us, finally and well, he didn't take it too well at all." Hermione said this very quietly still ashamed at hurting him and Draco could tell.

"I take it that you don't want me going near him for a while then?"

"Well, yes...I mean I was going to ask if you could just not try to get in his way. Ron is really sensitive about me, always has been, and well, even though I don't love him as a boyfriend, I do and will always love him as a friend. I hope you can understand that." Hermione looked at Draco with worry in her eyes.

"Alright, alright...if it will make you happy then yes, I'll stay away from Weaselby." Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.

(Ahem) "I-I mean Weasley."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Well, glad you two dropped by and everything but Potter I do believe that you and I have quidditch practice is in the morning and we need our 40 winks." Draco drawled, giving one last kiss to Hermione and showing them the door.

"Well, goodnite Draco." Harry said to Draco, which came as a shock because Harry hadn't really used his first name before. Draco nodded in reply.

"Goodnite Harry." And he shut his door quietly.

As they were leaving the dungeons Harry sighed outwardly which made Hermione look his way.

"What is the matter Harry?"

"Nothing really. I just hope that you know what youre getting yourself into that's all. Draco isn't the most honest person, and for all we know he's just using you to get to me or something."

"Harry we've been through this already. Draco LOVES me. He wouldn't do that, because he knows he'll only be greeted with a punch again." Hermione giggled and Harry chuckled lightly.

"I just hope he does steer clear of Ron for a while. He's so hostile when he's upset. Lord knows what he might do to him." Hermione's voice quivered at the thought.

"I hope you're right Hermione. But, like I said...give him some time and eventually he WILL forgive you. You're one of his best friends, and if he truly values your friendship then he has no choice but to forgive you."

"yea, you're right Harry." She said squeezing his hand and took a deep breath while they walked into the common room.

They said their goodnites and Hermione made her way up into the girls' dormitories.

_At least I hope you're right Harry. _She thought as she fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Griffyndor's Redhead vs Slytherin's Ferr

Chapter Eleven: Gryffindor's redhead vs. Slytherin's ferret head

Harry woke the next morning not sure what to do exactly about Hermione, Draco, and Ron. The great love triangle of Hogwarts. He knew he had to help his friends out in any way he could. Not that he considered Draco a friend by any means but; he did mean a lot to Hermione. So, sighing he got out of bed and accioed his clothes and slowly began to dress himself, his mind full of what to do's.

He entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling."?

Ron didn't even look up and acknowledge his friend, he merely grunted in response.

"Look, Ron I know how you're feeling, okay? Please at least talk to me." Harry pleaded.

"No, no Potter, you know NOTHING, NOTHING of how I am feeling!! Just, leave me be!"

And with that Ron got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. He was looking down and shaking his head when he ran smack into Hermione, sending her flying to the ground, which she hit with a hard thud.

"Jeez! What don't you.."

She stopped herself when she looked up to see whom it was that ran into her.

Ron was staring down at her scowling, growled and then continued on his way, not even bothering to help her up.

Hermione frowned, what was she to do about all this? She realized that she was the one who did it in the first place, but ever since she and Draco started to see each other secretly she was silently hoping that Ron would understand. Yes, of course that was a far cry from what reality would give her but still.....

She sighed and got up, Harry ran over to her to help her with her books.

"Where's Malfoy?" He asked.

"I dunno. Guess he decided to sleep in and skip breakfast."

Harry shrugged his shoulders as they sat down to finish breakfast.

Meanwhile Ron had plans of his own. He didn't care about going to classes on this day. No, he wanted, needed to have a 'talk' with Draco.

He found the Slytherin entrance to their common rooms and decided to fuck it and bang on the gargoyle as hard as he could.

"OPEN UP!"

The gargoyle slowly budged its way open and Goyle was standing there eating an apple and looking very malicious because this redhead was spoiling his eating time.

"WHERE IS HE!?!" Ron got in Goyle's face.

"Where is who Weasley?"

"MALFOY, WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?"

Goyle chuckled, "And why should I give you that information?"

"Because if you don't.." Ron said reaching for his wand, "I'll hex you and your little slimy friends into oblivion."

Goyle realized he was without his wand at the moment and put his hands up in defeat.

"He's not here."

"What?"

"Just what I said Weasley, he is not here. He went down to the library to do some studying."

Goyle turned to leave.

Ron grabbed his shoulder, "If I find that you've lied to me...."

"I know, I know you'll HEX me. I get it, alright?"

Ron scowled and left the dungeons. If it was the last thing he did all day, he WOULD have his say with Draco. Or at least punch him good for taking away his Hermione.

He entered the library, partly shaking from fury and partly from fear....but he figured mostly from fury.

He saw Draco in the corner of the library looking intently at his book. Good, he wont notice me, Ron thought as he slowly crept up to Draco.

"If you're going to kick my ass I'd suggest you do it the gentlemanly way and at least let me know so we can go about this properly." Draco looked up from his book and smirked at Ron.

"I know why you're here Weasley and I know that you care for Hermione but she's mine now, so deal with it."

"Yours!? You think she's yours?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes, she's my best friend and we share a bond you couldn't possibly even fathom."

"Hermione is not yours or anyone's trophy Malfoy."

Ron was losing his patience. He had had enough of Malfoy's games and lies. He needed to take his pain out on someone, so why not the brute that stole his girl out from under him?

"You are SO gonna pay!" Ron muttered and raised his wand directly at Malfoy's face.

"Tsk Tsk, Weasley. You should no better than to raise your weapon against an unarmed wizard. See....(he opened his robes) I am unarmed, you however, will serve two weeks detention for your serious lack of judgment."

"You can't do that Malfoy."

"Oh yes I can, I just did. You will be serving it with Professor Snape starting tomorrow evening. I will notify him of your actions as well."

Ron was fuming. He hated everything about Draco, now this was one more thing he could add to his list.

"You may put me in detention Malfoy, but WE certainly aren't done. And I swear if you harm even one HAIR on Hermione's head then there will be reprocutions. I don't even care if I get expelled because of them. You deserve to have your head bashed in." Ron growled at his enemy.

"Whatever you say Weasley, whatever you say."

And with that Draco walked out of the library leaving Ron with his thoughts.


	12. The Letter

A/N So sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, I've been extremely busy with school and other stuff. But please do accept my humblest apologies, and on with the next chapter!

Chapter Twelve: The Letter

Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room feeling pretty good about himself, he was whistling when he saw a figure standing outside with who looked like Pansy Parkinson. Draco rolled his eyes. _Now what?_ He thought.

But as he came closer he saw that it was Hermione. He walked over to them and heard that they were arguing, not the least surprising to him one bit.

"I told you MUDBLOOD, Draco is not available!" Pansy had what looked like fire coming from her eyesockets she was so pissed.

Draco cleared his throat, "Pansy don't you ever call her a m-mud-, well you know what I mean! Don't you ever call her that name again, or I will take points from my own house because of your ignorance and stupidity. Is that understood?"

"Hmph!" was all she could say and stomped away slamming the door behind her.

Draco chuckled, and slid his arm around Hermione's waist. "Don't worry about her love, she cant do anything that harmful. Besides, youre ten times better than she is even good at." He kissed her forehead and they walked into his room.

Draco said some silent incantation to what Hermione guessed was either a silent charm or a locking charm, or maybe it was both. Either way, she knew what he was wanting, but she knew she had to speak with him about Ron. Fooling around would have to wait.

He slowly began kissing her and left a trail of kisses down her neck, she let a soft moan escape her lips which only excited Draco more and he began to slowly push her back onto his bed.

"Draco....Draco...wait....please....stop for a second, there's something I have to discuss with you first."

Draco groaned but complied. If there's one thing he knew about women, give them what they want. Otherwise, they could make your life a living hell. Especially witches.

"What is it babe?" He gently cupped her face in his hands, and smiled a sweet smile trying to contain himself when she would finally allow him to love her.

"It's just....well, Ron. Did you talk with him?"

Draco sighed. "Yes, I did I spoke with him earlier, and we came to an agreement of sorts."

"And what kind was that?" she asked wanting to know.

"Well, you let me and Weasley worry about that. Don't give me that look....it went fine. I didn't hex him or anything." Draco folded his arms against his chest huffing.

All of a sudden there was a tapping noise coming from outside. Draco noticed it was his black owl Sly wanting to be let in, he also had a parchment attached to his leg.

Draco let him in and gave him a piece of bread and patted his head. He took the parchment from Sly and sat down on the bed, Hermione by his side.

"Wonder who this could be from..." Draco said aloud. He never received hardly anything from his parents and thought this was quite strange. But sure enough, the script writing on the letter was definitely his father's.

_My son,_

_I am writing to you because I have heard from certain of your classmates of a special someone you have been seeing lately. They wont say who and I must know who this girl is because ever since your break up with Pansy your mother has been worried sick that you wouldn't find an appropriate suitor for yourself by the time you graduate Hogwarts. Draco, you know what is going to happen as soon as you do get out of that godforsaken school! You must get your priorities straight and inform of her and how you are progressing as soon as possible. I will not accept anything but the BEST from my son, and a fellow Malfoy. Owl me as soon as the best time arises._

_Hope everything is well,_

_Father-Lucius Malfoy_

Draco looked over at Hermione who had a worried look in her eye. What was he to tell his parents? He knew he couldn't just lie to them nor could he come out and say that he was falling in love with a Muggle born. This was the first time since they started their relationship that Draco had even thought about his parents being involved. He realized the seriousness of the situation and wondered what to do.

Hermione all the while was just looking at him worried about what he might do next. Would he break up with her because he knew she wouldn't be good enough for his parents? Or would he sacrifice his life for her?

She stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked lightly taking her arm and pulling her back down on the bed.

"Well, I just thought you might want to have some time to yourself, you your thoughts and all. This is big Draco. I mean, your parents want to know about me...what are you going to do?"

Dracolooked at her with wonder. God, how he loved her face and the way she looked at him. She was so caring and he felt so alive and complete when they were together. He couldn't bare losing her, especially just because his father didn't have any respect for muggles.

He ran his hands through his silvery blonde hair, and took her in his arms. "I don't know."


	13. Surprise Visit

Chapter Thirteen: Surprise Visit 

Draco woke up to find that he was alone, after the letter he received from his father, Hermione decided she would stay over and sleep with him. (not have sex, but just be with him) A/N I'm making you guys suffer for sex!!!! HAHA! (Ahem!) Anyway, now she was gone and was no where to be found. So, he decided to go down and get some breakfast she was probably down in the Great Hall anyway.

But when he got down there she was still no where around. Should he go over and ask Harry and Ron if they'd seen her? _Alright Draco, just go over there, I mean we're talking about your girlfriend here._ His mind told him. So casually, he strode over to the Gryffindor table. He cleared his voice, which was met by several glares and Harry and Ron looked up to see Malfoy looking down at them. Harry spoke first,

"What is it Malfoy?"

"Um, sorry I know you were eating, but um....i was wondering.."

"Where Hermione is...." Ron said curtly and then got up to face Draco.

"Well, WE thought she was with you." Ron said poking his finger into Draco's chest. To which Draco just ignored and rubbed the area absentmindely.

"No, no Weasley she is not with me and wasn't when I woke up this morning, any idea where she could be?"

"Did you check the library?" Harry asked eyeing Malfoy.

Draco chuckled...

"You know Potter, you've got a point...I'll go check there."

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes as Draco strolled off.

Draco arrived in the library to find that Hermione was still no where to be found

_What is going on?? Where could she bloody well be!?! _Draco was starting to really worry about her whereabouts.

He walked back to the dungeons and opened the door to the common room, and he noticed his fellow Slytherins were crowded around his room.

Draco made a face and asked, "Excuse me, you lot there, clear off of my room!"

Goyle quickly went to Draco's side.

"Um, Draco??"

"What is it Goyle?"

"Um....its your room, something's happened..."

"What!?"

Draco pushed some of the second years out of the way and peered into his room, wand at the ready.

His room was completely ransacked. How could this be? He was JUST here.

It looked like a tornado had been through it, either that or a fully grown mountain troll.

Draco turned to the crowd.

"Alright, WHO did this!?!"

Draco was pissed and everyone could tell.

Crabbe spoke up, "Draco, we were all in the Great Hall, all of us. We all came back here when you were off God knows where and we found your door ajar and completely destroyed. None of us did this!"

"SOMEBODY had better come clean or there WILL be hell to pay!"

"Drakie sweetie, honestly none of us did this." Pansy said sweetly taking his arm to which Draco wriggled out of.

"Well then _who_ did?" he asked eyeing the room.

No one said anything.

"Everyone go back to your business and leave me be!" Draco cried and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco looked around his room.

He really had no idea what was going on. His mind had so many questions.

Where was his Hermione?

What the fuck happened to his room?

Who did this?

Just as he was thinking all of this, he heard tapping at his window.

A grey owl was flapping its wings outside and there was a note attached to its leg.

He let the owl in and shut his door. He gave the owl some dried apple and took the letter. He wasn't really in the mood for reading at the moement, there was just too much going on.

He sighed as he read the words:

_Draco,_

_If you ever want to see your pretty mudblood again, I suggest you get your act together. The dark lord will not tolerate this kind of behavior. You think you can just have a relationship of your choosing and have him not find out!?! What the hell were you thinking boy! She is now under my care and will be staying here at Malfoy Manor until she is out of your system. _

_Regards, Father L.M._

Draco crumpled the letter in his hands, his face was a puce color and he was extremely pissed off.

"I'm going to kill him." Draco said as he threw the remains of the letter in the fire going in his room.

His father must've sent someone to do this to his room.

Draco knew that going alone at this would be a grave mistake. But who would he ask for help?

Surely not.....

Oh shit......

_Potter and Weasley._

They were the only key to this. They were the only ones who truly knew Hermione and he knew that even though they were enemies, they would be handy in the fight between Lucius and himself.

He heaved a great sigh.

Fuck!

He shrugged his shoulders.

Great, me, a Malfoy asking for more help, from 2/3 of the Golden Trio no less. Why did he have to fall in love with her?

This was all becoming too much for our rich, spoiled, 'hero'.

CLIFFY!!! ï


	14. Facing up to Potter and the Weasley

A/N: Yay! I have finally updated! I'm so sorry to keep all of you waiting, but I have been immensely busy with college exams and work. Please accept my humblest apologies and on with Chapter 14! ï   
Chapter Fourteen: Facing up to Potter and the Weasley 

This was the most frightened Draco had been in a long time. He really did not know what to do except go and talk to Harry and Ron. But dammit,his pride was yelling at him, and quite frankly it was starting to hurt his brain. He cursed himself as he got to Gryffindor tower, and he wondered how all the time managed to dwindle away as he walked from the dungeons all the way to the tower. But then again he knew it was because of her. Hermione was in so much danger and it made him feel sick to his stomach thinking about her in agony and pain.

He sighed as he started banging on the outside of the painting of the fat lady. Neville was the first person to answer and he stuttered as he forced himself to speak, "Y-y-yes M-M-Malfoy, what is it?"

Malfoy stared at him for a few seconds. _Wow, he really is pathetic isn't he? _ Draco rolled his eyes. "Look Longbottom I need to speak with Potter, tell him its extremely urgent. And if you could tell Weasley to show his face I'd be greatful."

Neville gave him a doubtful look but nodded in response. He returned a few moments later, "Harry said to come on in." He opened the painting to let Malfoy past and Neville seemed suddenly interested in his shoelace as he bent down to tie it. Malfoy smirked to himself. Yes, he could still frighten some people around this god-forsaken place. If it had to be Neville then so be it.

Draco walked in and surveyed his new surroundings. Harry's dorm was all draped in red and gold. His owl Hedwig was in her cage hooting at the site of Malfoy, to which he scowled at.

"What was so urgent you had to bother us?" Ron asked looking at Malfoy with such malice, you could swear that he could turn people to ash just by looking his way.

"It's Hermione."

"What? What do you mean, where is she?" Harry asked getting up from his game of chess with Ron.

"S-she's been taken..."

"What do you mean _taken?"_ Ron asked now getting up to join Harry.

"By my father, he showed up to my room when I went down for breakfast and he um, he kidnapped her. At least I'm pretty positive he has her. He found out about us."

"Well, serves you right!" Ron scowled at him. "You steal her from me and then you and have her kidnapped. I'm sure she's gonna really wanna stay with you now!" Ron got in Draco's face daring him to do something.

"I did _nothing_ and never would do _anything_ to put her in harms way..." Draco said barely above a whisper. He dared Ron to do something back.

With that, Ron punched Draco dead in the face. Draco then went for his wand, but Harry was too quick and snatched Draco's wand from him.

"Hey, Potter give it back!"

"First," he said reaching for Ron's wand and getting it too "you both need to let go of this hatred towards one another." (Hey, they don't call him the best seeker in a century for nothing! ;))

"Me, Apologize!?" Draco protested.

"TO HIM!?!" Ron finished.

"Yes, we will help Draco rescue Hermione, BUT Ron you and Draco cant go on fighting like this if we expect to be successful at this battle coming up. You both need to grow up and let this cruelty go." Harry said taking their wands and locking them in his trunk for the time being.

"Ron I know how you felt, believe me, about Hermione, but she really feels for Draco now. You have to let her go." Harry said gently putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. He quickly shrugged it away.

"It's not just that..." he said quietly.

"Malfoy's damaged my pride as well, its not just Hermione, but the constant jabs at my family has started to take its toll. I hate him."

"Hey, the feeling is quite mutual Weasley." Draco smirked.

"Shut it you!" Harry said getting in Draco's face.

"I tolerate you because Hermione loves you, not because you and I will ever be friends, ever! I will _not_ tolerate you berating my friends any longer!" Harry cried.

Draco sighed. Potter definitely had balls.

"Look Weas- (ahem) I mean, R-Ron, I apologize alright. As hard as it is for me to say that I am truly sorry. It was mostly my father's doing and influece that I treated that way. But, Hermione and I do love each other. I didn't steal her away from you, she felt the same way I did."

Ron spent the next few moments just staring at the chess pieces that were still layed out so neatly, he moved his into checkmate. He let out a loud sigh.

"Let's go get her then." He looked over at Harry then Draco. It would take more time for this trio to get along but for her they would. In each's mind they knew, they knew that Hermione could bring them together.


	15. Trapped in the Manor

A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all of your kind words and reviews! It has meant so much to me as a new fanfic writer. I'm glad that you have enjoyed this Draco/Hermione pairing. Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 15: Trapped in the Manor**

**Hermione woke to the sound of horrid screaming. At first, she thought it was all just some sort of horrible nightmare, her eyes were blurred, her muscles ached and she felt like she couldn't move. Her whole body just wanted to give out. She had some idea of where she was because she saw her attacker's silvery long white hair. **

**_Mr. Malfoy_, she thought. _I cant believe I've actually gotten myself into this. Oh, God! What about Draco, what am I to do?! I've got to find some way out of this. _**

**She was scared out of her mind and didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream for help but knew it wouldn't do any good. She was in the depths of hell in her mind, but she wouldn't give up. She had to find a way out. She could only pray that Draco would find her soon.**

"**OW...dammit Potter!" **

"**Sorry, Malfoy." **

"**Your damn feet, shit!" **

**Harry apologized again, they were now entering the boundaries of the forbidden forest and were about to mount their brooms. They were away from prying eyes. Ron was walking behind them both leering at Draco. He still wanted to hex him to hell but was slowly coming to terms with him being with Hermione. **

"**Ready to mount?" Harry looked behind him asking Ron. **

"**Yea, sure."**

"**Let's go." Draco said kicking off from the ground.**

**They were on their way to find Hermione.**

**Hermione was now trying to peer her way around the bars to see about where she was in the Malfoy dungeon. She knew that she had to be below the mansion because well she was in a dungeon. She noticed that in one of the cells next to her, there was a skeleton head and it made her shiver uncontrollably. Suddenly, there came a noise above her.**

"**Make sure she isn't getting any ideas." She heard a voice hiss.**

**She deduced that this was probably Mr. Malfoy. Sure enough a few minutes later, there was an elf by her side. **

"**Hello miss. I am Twinky. I will be making sure that you aren't doing nothing wrong here." **

"**Hello Twinky, is there any way I can get some food or water?" **

"**Only when the master says you can eat something is when I be giving you food and water." She answered sweetly.**

**Hermione smiled at the little elf. She understood her plight. Twinky was probably beaten if she didn't do her master's bidding. **

"**Its alright Twinky, I understand, tell your master I will be good." **

**Twinky only bowed and popped out of sight.**

**Meanwhile in the air, Draco, Harry and Ron were flying towards the Manor. Draco was getting more and more worried with each passing moment. He didn't want to think about all the horrors that Hermione must be experiencing, and was praying that his dad hadn't hurt her or worse. This made him clench his fists tighter around the broomstick and press on making Harry and Ron fly faster. **

"**Faster boys...I fear for her life..."**

**Hermione was getting more worried by each passing moment. She heard a creaking of a door, it sounded like it was coming from the left of her cell. She creaked her neck so she could see if there was a door around the corner, but she just couldn't see around far enough. **

**She saw Mr. Malfoy put his hands around the cell bars and open the lock. He walked over to her and slapped her across the cheek. "You filthy mudblood whore! How _dare_ you corrupt _my_ son into loving you!" **

"**I didn't corrupt him I love him more than my life, this life!" **

"**Shut up! I wouldn't want to believe such a whore as you! You dare come into my son's life and use him into trying to trick me into believing that he was only using you! That he didn't love you, that he was only getting to know you because of Potter! That scar-head, that do gooder!"**

Hermione would not cry in front of him, she refused. "Say what you will but I will never listen to you! You can't scare me! You're evil and cruel, to think Draco used to look up to you, but you're nothing but a fucking drivel around Voldemort! You fear him, I know it! " Hermione said this with a condescending smile written across her face. She hated this man. She prayed that Malfoy would find her soon because she feared he might kill her.

Mr. Malfoy approached her, Hermione flinched because she figured he would only slap her again, but instead she opened her eyes slowly and realized that he was staring at her.

"You just remember one thing mudblood, no matter what you may think Draco has no choice in who he is. He is _my_ son, and he will not detour from his designed destiny and that is to serve the dark lord."

Hermione didn't even look at him, she didn't want to believe what was going on. She wanted to think that she was only in a bad dream and she would be woken up at any moment.

She was without a doubt scared for her life.

Draco landed his broom outside the gates of his Manor. He motioned for Harry and Ron to land behind the trees that were a good ways away from the front gates.

"Alright boys, I have a plan...."

"And what would that be ferret?"

Draco sneered at Ron, "Look, Weasley keep your trap shut and I will tell you."

Ron rolled his eyes but Draco ignored this and continued, "I am going to go up to the gate, open it and go into the Manor, pretending to tell my father that I am ready to start service for the Dark Lord and I want you two to sneak up to my parents room to get the key that leads to the dungeons. It opens the main stairway down to the basement. Hopefully this will work and I will be able to distract him long enough for you two to go and rescue Hermione."

Draco sighed and wiped his brow. He just didn't know what was going to be happening five minutes from now. He hoped this plan would work.

The two Gryffindors and the lone Slytherin started putting their plan into action, each one praying for their lives.......


	16. Scared Stiff

Chapter Fifteen: Scared stiff 

Draco looked behind him; Potter and Weasley were waiting for him to give the signal to enter the Mansion. He walked closer to the gate and uttered an incantation to open it. He whistled like so many of the birds that lived around the area signaling Harry that it was okay to make his way into the Manor. He was so scared for his love. He made his way down the walkway to the front door. Harry had brought his invisibility cloak and Draco prayed that Potter remembered the way down to the dungeon cells.

"Here we go Draco." Draco muttered to himself. He opened the front door and called out, "Father!" Draco could feel the heat rising in his body he was scared stiff. He felt his breath quicken and his pulse race. "Father!" he cried out again, hoping that maybe, just maybe he wasn't there and their prescense could go undetected while they rescued Hermione. But to no avail his father's voice came from their study room. "Draco...is that you?"

"Yes, yes its me. I wanted to come here to tell you that I- I I am ready to start my destiny. I am ready to be in servitude for the dark lord."

"Well, well this does come as a surprise.... "Lucius stared hard at Draco and gave him that Malfoy sneer. "Very well Draco, if that is what you feel you are ready to do now, even though you still have a few months until you graduate Hogwarts. I'm sure that the dark lord will be glad for you to pledge your life towards him." Mr. Malfoy turned away from Draco and wrote something down on a piece of parchment and then called an owl. He sent the bird off with the parchment attached to his leg and welcomed Malfoy home. Draco shook his father's hand and silently prayed Potter was finding his way to where Hermione was.

"Harry I don't see her in any of these cells! We can't call her name either, if we do, we might lose our cover." Ron was filled with worry. "I know Ron, I know. It's hard moving around in this cloak! There isn't a lot of room you know, we aren't first years anymore its getting harder to fit more than one person under here. Just....keep looking." Harry was getting frustrated, not only because of Ron constantly stepping on his foot but also because Ron was right, they hadn't seen even a glimpse of anybody in this dungeon. It seemed extremely empty. It was very empty, and very dark and dank. Harry's stomach began to do flip flops as his mind filled with wretched thoughts. He was scared Hermione might be dead already.

Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. She was beginning to lose all hope. She must have been here for at least three days and not anyone but Lucius and a house elf had come to see her. She was trying her best not to cry but she just couldn't take it any longer. She started sobbing quietly and that's when she heard footsteps approaching. She sat straight up and looked around, but she didn't seen aneyone.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?!"

Harry took off his cloak to reveal Ron and Harry looking at her. Hermione smiled wide, the first time she had done in three days. She heaved a sigh of relief as Harry tried uttering a spell to get her free, but to no avail.

"Damn!" Harry said and sighed.

"I'm glad to see you're alright 'Mione." Harry said taking her hand through the bars. "I knew you'd come for me you and Ron."

"Where's D-"

"Right here." Draco cut her off as he approached the trio and muttered an unintelligible incantation to set her free.

"Oh Draco you're here! You came for me!" Hermione cried, tears forming in her eyes. Draco held her close. "Yes, Mione I'm here." Draco told her soothing her sobs.

"But he wont be for long!" Lucius Malfoy cried, and had his wand pointed out in front of him, ready to hex his own son. The three boys wipped out their wands and had them at the ready. Hermione shot in front of Draco trying to protect him. He tried to move her out of the way, but Lucius cried the incantation just as Draco had released her grip from the back of his waist. Hermione screamed in pain as she fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The boys cried. The only thing that could be heard was Mr. Malfoy's horrid laugh echo through the Manor's walls.

To be continued.....

CLIFFY!!! ï


	17. I Hate You

A/N: I am so sorry you guys that it took me so long to update my story. I moved into a new apartment and I started a new semester in college. So again, I apologize! FORGIVE ME PLEASE! I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter of my story. It will be pretty long, since I want there to be a nice ending to it. I love you all and thank you to all my loyal readers!

Chapter Seventeen: I Hate You

"Hermione, NOOOOOO!" Draco screamed and then caught her as she fell to the floor of the corridor. Lucius's laugh could be heard all over the mansion. Harry drew his wand, "Ron, you get Hermione out of here….Draco and I will take care of him."

While Lucius was busy laughing his head off at what he had done, that's when Ron reached for Draco and Hermione. "Let me get her out of here…I'll see her to safety". Draco could only nod as tears threatened to spill out from his icy blue eyes. He had never openly cried before and he wasn't about to start now. As soon as he felt the tears of pain, he replaced them with hate and anger. Anger he only felt for his father.

"I hate you." He had barely spoken it but his father had heard his son speak and that is when he looked down upon him.

"What did you just say to me boy?" Lucius asked with malice in his voice.

"You have taken everything I have ever loved and kept them hidden from me. I used to look up to you and Voldemort for what you did. But now I see what a coward you are. You have betrayed me father. You never loved me, you only wanted me as a way to get to rule the death eaters when Voldemort was dead. I hate you. You have taken the only person I have ever truly loved, would give my life for. I hate you!" Draco looked up at his father, and slowly started to rise up off of the floor, where he was holding Hermione.

"No, boy it is YOU that has betrayed me. And now for your insolence you shall pay and pay dearly you will." Lucius pointed his wand directly at Draco's heart.

If he was scared, Draco certainly wasn't showing his fear. He just kept the same smug smirk on his face.

"May I ask why are you smirking at me, you little bastard?"

"Do you honestly think I would be afraid of someone who is nothing but a puny little ant compared to Dumbledore, or Voldemort for that matter?" Draco smiled at his father, "Do you think I will let you get away with what you have done to Hermione? Do you think he willl!" He pointed at Harry. Harry was standing in the background waiting for his moment when Draco would give the signal to attack.

"Just because he is the boy who lived, does not mean I even care he is here, because after you die, so does he!" Lucius bellowed.

"Oh no father it is you who shall die. Potter has beaten Voldemort how many times now? Three, four?" Draco waved his hand in the air, "Doesn't matter now, because you're not nearly the wizard Harry is, and I'm willing to bet you're secretly deathly afraid of him!"

There was a flitter of fear in Lucius's eyes, but only for a second but Draco noticed and he knew then that he had found the only that Lucius ever truly feared.

Just like Voldemort only really feared Dumbledore, Lucius's true fear was Harry Potter, and even his only son, Draco because he knew that one day Draco would overthrow his power. What he didn't know was that it would be done for good, not evil.

A frown crossed his lips, "If you think that-" but he was cut off, because just then Draco lunged at his father grabbing his hand and slamming it against the wall….

"NOW POTTER!" Draco screamed.

Harry seized his moment and pointed his wand at Lucius's heart, and with all his might he yelled, "Avada Kedarva!"

It seemed like there was no sound, no light even.

Lucius fell to the floor gasping his final breath. Draco had moved just in time to see Harry's incantation hit his father's chest.

Draco looked in his father's direction as he stood up, Lucius's eyes were still open. Draco leaned over and closed them.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he approached Draco reaching to help him up.

Draco sighed, "About this, yes. HE was evil and I hated him. About Hermione, no. We need to get to Ron as soon as we can. I'm sure Dumbledore already knows of what has happened. He'll know what to do."

"Fine, let's get out of here. No offense Malfoy, but your Mansion isnt exactly charming." Harry chided.

Draco nodded, "Of course."

They had finally come to an understanding. They both hated Draco's father, and their love and bond through Hermione would never break.

They mounted their brooms, and flew into the horizon after Hermione and Ron.

They arrived at Hogwarts to find that Dumbledore had sent Hermione and Ron to St. Mungo's.

When they got there, they found Ron looking very nervous outside in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Draco asked. It was almost kind the way he spoke it to Hermione.

"T-they don't know yet. None of the doctors sounded very optimistic." Ron ran his hand through his bright red hair.

Ron sighed and went to hair and gave him a brotherly hug. "Let's go get a cup of tea. Draco, you go in and see her. I'm sure she needs you to be thinking about her right now." Harry looked at Draco with hopeful eyes. Draco nodded and entered her cold room.

Draco shivered slightly as he looked at her fragile sleeping body. He went over to her and took her hand in his.

"Hermione, its me. It's your Malfoy." He said with a slight grin but sadness in his voice.

He was so worried about her, just the thought of losing her made him want to be sick. He didn't want to think of the consequences of her falling in love with him. Because he knew he was the cause of all of this.

He loved her so much for the first time in his selfish life he actually cared more for another. He'd rather he be lying in a coma now instead of the beautiful form that lay before him.

He slowly bent his head down on her bed and cried quietly. Tears began to fall on her bed.

It was hours later that Draco awoke, feeling groggy. He had a pounding headache, and for a minute forgot where he was.

Until he looked down at Hermione, she was still sleeping in her deep coma.

Draco really had to use the restroom, so as he got up to quietly leave her room. He saw it.

Hermione's hand twitched slightly.

He knew then there was hope. A smile formed on his face, and he forgot all about needing to use the restroom.

"Potter, Weasley…it's Hermione!" Draco shouted from her open door.

Ron and Harry ran into her room and saw Draco staring at her hand.

"What is it Malfoy? Did something happen to her?" Ron asked.

"Yes, something did. Her, her hand….it moved slightly." Draco replied slowly looking up at them.

"There's hope then." Harry said grinning.

"Yes, there is hope." A voice was heard behind them.

"Dumbledore…..and Professor Snape!" they cried.

Snape had a look of dismay on his face.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes shone through and they knew that everything would eventually be alright.

Now all they could do was sit and wait.

Snape left for a while, returning with a blueish liquid.

"Professor, what is that?" Ron asked.

Snape smirked. "Seeing as how the insufferalbe know it all is incapcitated, I will explain."

"This is a vile of liquid that will help her healing process."

"What is it called?" Harry asked.

"Romytisviltor" Snape replied.

"Wha?" Ron inquired.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"We do not need to worry, Hermione will be just fine." Dumbledore said from behind them.

He leaned over and for the first time anyone had seen, kissed Hermione's forehead.

Everyone was watching as he did this and the room remained incredibly quiet.

Weeks went by and everyone was getting more and more ansy, and more and more discontent with Hermione's slow recovery.

Harry was getting worried about how everyone was handling the situation. He had seen death, he had witnessed destruction.

One day when Draco went out to get coffee, Harry followed him. "Hey Malfoy…."

"Don't call me that.."

"What?"

"I said don't call me Malfoy, just Draco, Harry just Draco."

"Draco, how are you feeling?"

"How do you think im feeling. I'm scared shitless. I-I don't know what to do! I mean, if Dumbledore and Snape cant save her, if there is nothing that the doctors and nurses can do here, If I lose her….I just wont know what to do…" he felt like crying out, but he couldn't.

He looked at Harry. He knew behind those green eyes, behind that lightning bolt scar, he knew that Harry had seen horrible things. He wanted to ask for help, but didn't know where to begin asking.

"Harry….I want to apologize for everything….for being a jerk all these past years….if it werent for my father drilling it into my head that muggles were inferior, maybe the golden trio and me, Crabbe and Goyle could have been friends."

"Draco…its alright I realize its not your fault. It could have happened to any of us if we grew up with it just as you had." Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and patted it.

"Let's go check on her, mate."

Draco smiled, the first genuine smile he'd made in a long time.

They entered Hermione's room and saw that she was slowly opening her eyes, with Dumbledore watching.

"She's waking up." He said softly.

Draco rushed to her side, and took her hand gently.

Her eyes fluttered and she looked at him.

"Draco.." she said barely above a whisper.

"Yea, Hermione..I'm here."

"You saved me. You came to my rescue."

"Yes, my love. I'll always come to your rescue."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both smiled at one another and knew that their lives would be forever changed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco would form a bond that no one could break. They would always be there for one another, no matter where life would take them.

FIN


End file.
